


Cruel

by AnOceanInATeacup



Series: Yuri On Ice One-Shots [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little bonding between Victor and Mari, Pre-Slash, Victor is in Love, nervous yuuri, the both like books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOceanInATeacup/pseuds/AnOceanInATeacup
Summary: Victor is in love with Yuuri. Yuuri knows. He doesn't know what to do. Mari is a bystander.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri On Ice One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545154
Kudos: 38





	Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't speak Japanese. Sorry if I interpreted wrong.

"Mari?" Victor called out to the girl on the other side of the room. 

She hummed in acknowledgement but didn't look up from her book as she idly turned the page. The book Victor gave her. Well, recommended and payed for. She had to find a copy translated to Japanese. English would've been okay but she preferred Japanese. The book was originally written in Russian.

"Could you interpret this for me?" He asked sheepishly. She looked up from her book to see Victor nod toward his own book laying open on the tatami table before him. The book she recommended to him in exchange. The romance novel was originally written in English but featured a few Japanese characters and so it had a few phrases in Japanese that the Russian didn't understand.

Victor was starting to learn Japanese but he was still at a beginners level. Reading Japanese without assistance was still a while away.

She got up and quickly moved to sit on the zabuton beside him, bringing her book with her, and leaned over to look at his book. She found the Japanese characters easily on the page of Cyrillic; _非情_. 

"Umm, ruthlessness. Like, cruel or heartless."

"Oh, thanks! That makes sense. I'm at the part where Sora is finally snapping at Yua--"

"Oh! I love this part! Do you think Yua is going to choose Sora or Reo?" She asked enthusiastically. 

"Reo treats her better. He's good for her but Sora makes her crazy. Which is both good and bad. They have passion." Victor said, "I want her to end up with Sora but I think she'll pick Reo."

"I think Reo is boring." Mari said, shifting on her zabuton and opening her book to pick up where she left off.

Victor glanced at the characters again, attempting to memorise them. '非情 means Ruthlessness. Cruel.'

He immediately got distracted when Yuuri entered the room. Just in passing. The Japanese boy walk through the room and into the next.

Still, the meer sight of him made Victor's heart beat quickly and chest ache. Yuuri was cruel. Ruthless. Yuuri pushed him away every chance he had. Victor's flowers, sweet words, touches-- every time.

Victor was in love. He didn't hide it. Yuuri had to know. There was no way he couldn’t. The least the Japanese man could do was mercifully kill the hopeful part of Victor by giving a direct '_No, I don't like you_' or '_These feelings aren't mutual_'. 

Until then, Victor hung on. 

Of course, Yuuri knew. Who around here didn't know how Victor felt? Yuuri leaned against the hallway wall and put a hand on his chest, a poor attempt to soothe his hammering heart.

Yuuri didn't have the slightest idea what to do with these feelings. His or Victor's. Victor's meer presence overwhelmed him. He couldn’t begin to make sense of these emotions even if he had a 'How To' guide for falling in love with your idol turned coach.

Mari knew too. About both Victor's and her brother's feelings. The two were obvious.

Something was going to happen. Not now, not soon, Victor had a lot of patience, but eventually something will happen.

Yuuri was Victor's Sora. Her brother made him crazy. Victor was Yuuri's Reo. The Russian treated him right.


End file.
